


The Midnight Hour

by Pidonyx



Series: I Can Thrill You More than Any Ghost Would Ever Try [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Like, Necromancy, Pumpkin Reaper, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Yeahhh, also just to point it out there is no major character death, and there's no gore but there is an animated corpse, but seeing as it's my son, if you read this and ship Mer///cyKill snakes will manifest in your house, itsss set in the Junkenstein universssseeee, super super short, there is a character that does start off dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidonyx/pseuds/Pidonyx
Summary: Darkness falls across Adlersbrunn, and the dead will walk again.





	The Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy guys
> 
>  
> 
> Halloween is kinda.....my THING, so I HAD to be festive. This was a warm up for writing club, so it's so, so, so short. I have huge handwriting and it takes up two and a half sheets of journal paper. It's minuscule. I have a....somewhat longer Halloween fic set in the same universe that's in the last stages of being edited so that's coming soon! Enjoy!
> 
> Feel free to comment, lemme know if you see any mistakes, this one was beta'd by just me!
> 
> For...I think the first time EVER, I'm breaking my own rule and the title is NOT a song title, though it still is from a song, so ha (that song, OF COURSE, is Thriller, my personal favorite year round and a true Halloween Classic, by Michael Jackson).

The ground shuddered, leaves that had already fallen trembling as the seismic rumbles grew louder. The sound, like mountains crumbling in the distance, concentrated under a tree, at the foot of a weathered flagstone. There was a sharp _SNAP_ as the stone cracked neatly in two, and the earth split, vomiting chunks of dirt to all sides as a dark hole opened up.

A single, bony hand, decimated, covered in old, healed-over wounds and pockmarked with scars, gripped the ground at the edge of the abyss, a second following shortly afterwards. A skeletal body heaved upright from the grave, head bowed, shrouded in mist, and clothed in the ragged remains of what had once been the finest a wanderer could afford.

The figure standing in the center of the tree circle shut her book with a crisp thud, walking forward to look the corpse up and down.

"Well. Look at that," the witch said, clipping her book back to her belt, and brushing dust from her gloves and dress. "And here I was, so worried that it wouldn't work after such a long time post-mortem."

The head lifted haltingly, as if being pulled by invisible puppetry. Eyes glowed like burning coals, throwing shadows across a gaunt, scarred face. It was a sight that would have made most mortal men scream in fear. The witch, however, did not flinch, merely reaching into a burlap sack and pulling out a few chunks of potato and meat.

"Here. Eat. It will make the pain recede a little."

The body still said nothing, grasping at the food and chewing slowly. The witch watched on, a faintly bemused expression on her face.

"Your friends miss you," she threw out casually. For a moment, the creature's head twitched jerkily up to look at her, then returned to its meal.

The witch sighed airily, mouth twisting into a visage of mocking pity. "But you wouldn't know that anymore, would you?"


End file.
